supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mary Ellen Albright
Biography Mary Ellen Albright (January 14, 1956-July 25, 1968) is the daughter of Harriet and George. She has two older brothers, Phil and Eric, one younger brother, Victor, three older sisters, Nancy, Sandy and Carol, and two younger sisters, Rachel and Theodora. On March 15, 1968, she adopted a pet bunny named Ringo, named after The Beatles member. History Mary Ellen is born in a hospital in Cincinnati, Ohio on January 14, 1956 to Harriet Kozak and George Albright. Her paternal aunt, Sally, works at a foster home that established in 1953. Three of her siblings were born while Mary Ellen is younger: Nathan when she was 2, Rachel when she is 5, and Theodora when she is 9. She started attending an K-8 school in Cincinnati, Ohio at age 6. She and her family moved to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania two years after Theodora, who is, in fact, the youngest, is born. One week after her 10th birthday, George died in a car crash as Mary Ellen suffered from PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder) because of that. During her days in Philadelphia, she started 4th grade at her new elementary school and attends a middle school here. Death On July 25, 1968, while seeing her younger siblings play around in the playground, an 18-year-old serial killer named David Carnall abducted Mary Ellen and was sent to his house. He ended up raping her, sexually harassing her and stabbing her in the heart. Moments later, Mary Ellen's older siblings are shocked on what they saw on television: a news report about Mary Ellen's kidnapping and death. She was buried in a cemetery in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Appearance She is a slightly thin young girl with brown shoulder-length hair. She wears a white long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, a yellow cotton vest, a green plaid skirt, white tights, and black mary-janes. As a ghost, her vest is bloodstained and there is a stab wound on her chest. Personality Mary Ellen is a sweet and innocent girl who loved her family and her friends and had a good relation with them. Due to having PTSD, she misses her father one week after her tenth birthday. She hated being abducted and raped, seeing how she is 12 years of age. As a ghost, she wanted to get revenge on David for raping, molesting and stabbing her in the heart. Missing poster Mutiple copies of his missing poster was shown everywhere on New York City, New York. It reads: POLICE DEPARTMENT OF PHILADELPHIA MISSING A yearbook picture of Mary Ellen Albright back in 1968 wearing a pink turtleneck shirt with long sleeves as she grins, revealing her teeth to be filled with braces inside, except it's light blue-colored. (not text) MARY ELLEN ALBRIGHT 12 YEARS OLD LAST SEEN JULY 25 DESCRIPTION: Date of Birth: January 14, 1956 Female, 12 yrs. Height: 4' 10" Inches Weight: 112 lbs. Light Brown Short Hair. Dark Brown Eyes. Wearing White Long Sleeved Shirt With Turtleneck. Yellow Vest. Green Plaid Skirt. White Tights. Black Mary-Janes. Persons Having Any Information Are Required To Call Obituary Harriet wrote an obituary about Mary Ellen: "1956-1968 Here lies, our sweet little angel who is abducted by someone older than her. She is born on early 1956 in a hospital somewhere in Cincinnati. Nancy, Sandy, Carol, Phil and Eric were very proud of us for having our lovely child. When she was a young child, she started watching The Flintstones, The Jetsons, The Addams Family, The Munsters, Gilligan's Island, I Dream of Jeannie, Bewitched, and Batman. She loved listening to The Rolling Stones, The Beatles, The Beach Boys, The Temptations, Lesley Gore, Jimi Hendrix, Marvin Gaye, and Sonny and Cher. By the time she babysat her younger siblings so they can go to the park, she is kidnapped, raped and murdered by a grown man. May our favorite child rest in peace." Quotes "Holy crap, the second season of Stranger Things kind of reminds me of the '60s. From long plaid skirts, to turtlenecks, to the '70s-inspired outfits the two girls were wearing. I love Stranger Things." ~Mary Ellen about her love for Stranger Things Gallery Mary Ellen Albright Inspiration Meme.png|Her inspiration meme. Trivia *Her favorite cartoon is The Jetsons. *Her favorite band is The Beatles. *Her favorite song is "Hey Jude" by The Beatles. *Her favorite singer is Lesley Gore. *Her favorite movie is Mary Poppins. *She was inspired by one of the background characters wearing retro '60s-style clothing in the Stranger Things episode, "Trick or Treat, Freak" in which her clothing inspires her, Ted Bundy's victims in which they are both raped, Winnie Cooper from The Wonder Years, Melissa Ann Montgomery from Lady in White, and Hannah Rayburn and Grace McKee from State of Grace. The former was set in the '80s while the rest was set in the '60s. *She has the same brain mixed with Lotta, Winnie Cooper, Hannah Rayburn, Grace McKee, a background character wearing a yellow vest adn a green plaid skirt from the Stranger Things episode "Trick or Treat, Freak", Melissa Ann Montgomery and Sayo Aisaka. Category:Girls Category:Girls from USA Category:People Category:People from USA Category:Children Category:Children from USA Category:Pre-teens Category:Ghosts Category:American Ghosts Category:People died from stab wounds Category:People died in July Category:People born in January Category:People died in 1968 Category:People born in 1956 Category:People from Ohio Category:Children from Ohio Category:Girls from Ohio Category:Children from Pennsylvania Category:People from Pennsylvania Category:Girls from Pennsylvania